Learning by the Books
by hachimitsu.umeshu
Summary: Sai may be socially awkward, but he's got his books to help him. SaiNaru


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto or any of the characters, and this piece of fanfiction exists for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**Pairing:** SaiNaru**  
Genre:** romance, humor**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Words: **5272**  
Warnings: **homosexuality, language**  
Summary: **Sai may be socially awkward, but he's got his books to help him.

**A/N:** This story was written through roleplay between Futago no Seishi and LilPurplFlwr (hachimitsu.umeshu is their joint writing account). Sai written by Futago no Seishi and Naruto written by LilPurplFlwr. Editing and minor re-writing by Futago no Seishi. We realize there may be OOC moments, but this was simply for our enjoyment—until we decided we should upload to spread the fluffy SaiNaru goodness. :3

* * *

**Learning by the Books**

Sai crouched outside Naruto's apartment on the roof, using the light of the moon to read his newest book: How to Woo That Special Person. Currently, he was on chapter seven, "The Little Things." Sai blinked impassively as his eyes scanned the page.

_Surprise your love interest with a smile when they least expect it.  
_  
Well, Sai was outside of Naruto's room in the middle of the night. He figured this was an aptly unexpected time. Dropping down from the ledge, he knelt down and stared at the sleeping boy through the window. Naruto had kicked off his sheets and was in danger of falling off the bed. Sai figured that, in addition to the unexpected smile, he could help him back into bed. The book did emphasize that it was the little things which made a good impression. But he should probably stick to one at a time. Smile first.

So, with quiet that befitted a ninja of his outstanding status, Sai leaped into Naruto's room and proceeded to perch gently on top of his stomach, waiting for an opportunity to surprise the boy with a smile.

Naruto would have turned in his sleep again if not for the slight weight on his abdomen. Barely conscious, he figured it was his blanket wrapping around his waist. It was somewhat uncomfortable and he attempted to roll away to loosen it. Rolling to the left (_and_ right) failed, so he reached down to push away the sheets. His hand hit something warm, firm, and NOT a blanket. What the hell?!

Fighting instincts kicking in, his eyes shot open. Small yelp not included (really).

Sai watched with interest as Naruto attempted to roll him off, first to his left then to his right. Sai normally would have gotten up, but he did have a mission in mind. So he sat perfectly still as Naruto's hand shot out, groping and pushing at the general area of his groin until the boy's eyes shot open in shock at discovering him. (Sai was under the impression that Naruto mistook him for his now floor-bound blanket.)

Momentarily after Naruto's eyes opened, Sai leant forward slightly and gave the other boy what he assumed was a beaming, open smile (the book suggest that or one that was calm and sincere). "Hello, Naruto-kun."

When his eyes adjusted enough to see a dark shape right above him (and _on_ him), Naruto's upper body lurched upward in a jerky fashion, as if to toss the foreign thing off. It did nothing. In fact, he freaked when the thing got even closer. He pressed himself defensively against his mattress. Oh, no. What _was this_? Never mind the fact that the thing had greeted him with his given name and everything. It was smiling and it was going to eat him and—OH. _Oh_. Oh my god. "YOU! Sai! _What_ are you DOING?!"

Sai blinked at the terrified-turned-angry boy beneath him. The book said nothing about this particular outcome. "I'm surprising you with a smile," he stated bluntly, not exactly sure what else to say. Another book said lies win no friends and honesty is the best policy. So Sai was as truthful as he could be.

"Are you unhappy?" His brows scrunched up slightly in worry, but he made absolutely no effort to move off of the boy until he figured out exactly what was happening. That would be opposite of the outcome he wanted, Naruto being upset. Surely, he did what the book suggested…? Where had he gone wrong?

"Su-sur_prise_?" Naruto sputtered, staring at the other's mostly blank face (okay, so the other's eyebrows might have been a millimeter out of place, but that didn't make a difference). "_Now_? I'm _sleeping_ and… and…" Why was he pissed off right now? Think, think…

"AND!" he exploded a second time, "You smile _all_ the time! Why break into my room to SMILE at meARE YOU SERIOUSwhat are you—Unhappy. Unhappy?! Goddamn it, _Sai_, I'm… AGH." Naruto fell back onto his pillow, not even realizing he had propped himself up by the elbows to yell at his teammate. "And get off me!!" Naruto pushed the other's shoulder to emphasize his point. "OFF."

Sai just blinked at Naruto. He was confused. He did exactly what the book said, and instead of winning good points with Naruto, he ended up angering the boy—the last thing he wanted to do. He felt strange and he didn't know how to describe it. It was like someone had trapped him in genjutsu and the world was morphing in strange ways, his body unnaturally heavy. Was this the "sadness" mentioned in How to Identify Your Emotions?

Sai's first reaction was to panic and consult one of his books. But just as he was about to do so, Naruto shoved him and demanded him off, so he acquiesced, slipping off the boy to stand by his bed. Naruto was glaring up at him and Sai still felt strange.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." The quiet statement was the most sincere thing he probably ever said. Well, of what he understood of the concept of sincerity, at least. He meant it completely, he was 85 percent sure.

The quiet apology stopped whatever other angry retort Naruto wanted to release. He shook his head and sat up completely, crossing his legs. "It's…" he ran a hand through his already mussed hair. His teammate sounded down, odd as it was. The guy wasn't supposed to have emotions, right? "… okay. Um. Don't worry about it." He paused, and studied Sai through the dark by the bed. "Uh…"

Should he apologize for yelling? He did kind of freak out, but that was totally understandable to any normal person. Oh, right. Sai was a little abnormal. He scrunched up his nose. "Sorry. For… yeah." What else? "It's… you don't… enter people's rooms like that. It doesn't surprise them. It's _scares_ them."

Sai was contemplating whether he should leave, since tactical retreat seemed the most logical thing to do after an attack plan of any sort fails. But he was interrupted in the middle of his planning when Naruto apologized, which confused him even more, if possible. Why was Naruto apologizing? He didn't execute any plan wrong. According to his book, The Art of Forgiveness, only Sai was supposed to be apologizing in this situation.

He blinked at Naruto a bit as he listened to the boy's words, trying to understand them and remember them for later use. So surprising someone in their sleep was not a good idea—then the book must be incorrect? It said a kiss or smile to wake the other person up was a pleasant surprise. Maybe Sai went wrong in his assumptions. Perhaps the individuals already have to be asleep together in the same bed?

"I see. Thank you for the advice, Naruto-kun." Sai paused for a moment. Was it appropriate to smile now? Or maybe the shoulder pat was a better move? After another second, Sai reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder lightly while smiling just a bit. Combining two moves was the best strategy, he figured. And he really did want to appease Naruto. He liked the boy—or at least he thought he did, according to the definition of emotional attachment in Relationships: The Ins and Outs.

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile back at his teammate's obvious awkwardness. What? It was human nature to return smiles! "No problem." Of course, it seemed a little silly to let Sai leave his hand on his shoulder while he sat there smiling dumbly in his boxers in the middle of the night… but yeah. Sure. Not a problem at all. "Gee, Sai… you're weird."

Naruto often confused Sai. He called him weird, which is generally an insult (from what he had read), yet he sat there with a smile in return. Did that mean that he was forgiven?

Sai didn't know what to say in reply. So, instead, he analyzed the situation. At this given moment, Naruto appeared to be fairly happy. He had a wide smile on his face and the muscles in his shoulder were no longer tense. He seemed open to advances. Now it was up to Sai to decide what was appropriate.

He thought back on The Art of Forgiveness to chapter 7, "Making Up." It suggested that a very good tactic when making up with a close individual was to give them a kiss. Naruto seemed to have forgiven him now (he was no longer screaming) and he was indeed close in proximity. Sai pondered on whether this was the proper thing to do. He considered the friendly and comforting hug, but since he was already reassuringly touching his shoulder, he figured it was best to do something different. So after a moment's hesitation, Sai bent down and pressed his lips chastely to Naruto's, his hand still in the exact same position on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto really shouldn't have let his guard down. Or that's what his mind was screaming at him when Sai had, quite out of the blue, leaned down and kissed him. Oh, and no one bumped into Sai's back so that his teammate fell on him—nooo, Sai had just—out of his own volition—he did _what_?

Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled back quickly after a moment of utter shock. He pushed Sai a good arm's distance away, keeping his hands up as to fend off any further invasion of personal space. Positively stunned, all he could do was open and close his mouth wordlessly. By the fourth time, he managed to blurt out, "Wh-what was _that_ for?! Are you… STOP doing things like that!" He wiped his mouth. Not that the contact had been long…

Sai was once again reconsidering his strategy. Maybe he was just approaching it from an incorrect angle. Yet again, he seemed to be doing something wrong, even though he had finally done something to make the boy smile. Maybe he was thinking back to the wrong book for this situation?

He let Naruto push him away, dropping his hand from the other boy's shoulder and looking at him with great interest. He was unsure as to what Naruto meant by "things like that" because such a vague phrase referenced many different matters, and Sai was not adept at discerning hidden messages. "I was trying to achieve forgiveness. My book says to kiss and make up with the person you like." To Sai, it was as plain as day what he was trying to do, but maybe he wasn't the only one to be confused by the other's actions. Perhaps Naruto was confused by Sai's actions well. Always better to clarify.

Naruto stared, then blinked when his eyes started to strain. Book? Again? Arm propped on one knee, he dropped his head into his upraised palm with a sigh. "Sai." Agitated, he closed his eyes and massaged his temple. How to put this into terms that Sai would understand? "Um, kiss and make up doesn't apply here. We're both guys. You don't 'like' me like that." He paused and glanced at his teammate. "Get it?"

Sai stared a while longer at the seemingly irritated boy. Apparently what he said did not please Naruto. But he was under the distinct impression that Naruto was the one that did not "get it" in this case. Sai had dwelled on this matter deeply and he was fairly sure he liked the boy to about 97 percent certainty. Relationships: The Ins and Outs defined this strain of emotion attachment as romantic interest. He remembered that from chapter eight.

"But Naruto-kun," Sai started, face still impassive though feeling strange once more—but a different strange this time. It felt like he had swallowed a faulty exploding tag on accident. Was this what How to Identify Your Emotions defined as anxiousness? "I do 'like' you like that."

According to Get Your Argument Across, repeating your verbal adversary's words strikes the message home faster. And Sai wanted to clear up any misunderstandings they still had.

Naruto frowned. Either (a) there wasn't an existing book that defined different "likes" (therefore, Sai didn't know what he's talking about) or (b) Sai really did know what he was talking about and it was flying right over Naruto's head. Shit. He did not wake up in the middle of the night to discuss… whatever they were discussing! Wait… did his teammate just… what? "Sai… you're saying… like… dating kind of like?" Naruto's voice (might have!) squeaked. "Are you _sure_?"

Naruto looked like he was thinking too hard and his thoughts weren't pleasant. Sai watched in interest as Naruto's face went through multiple transformations in the span of a few seconds. Finally, Naruto squeaked out a question to show that he finally understood.

"Yes, I believe so. I'm 97 percent certain I like you." He added a small nod for emphasis and reaffirmation.

Sai thought back on How to Woo that Special Person. The book suggested kissing the individual in question after a confession of interest, but only if the other person seemed to be taking it well. Sai didn't think Naruto was taking it spectacularly, but he was not red in the face and screaming again. That must mean something. He was tempted to consult is book once more, but he had an instinctual feeling that that was a bad idea. So he continued staring at the incredulous-looking boy.

It was odd, but Sai had the very sudden urge to kiss Naruto again, regardless of the fact that Naruto did not seem ecstatic about his words. The first kiss really did nothing for him; it was just skin on skin, after all. But despite the lack of interesting sensations, Sai had the desire to press his mouth to the other boy's again (which led him once more to a state of confusion). This time, he supposed he would ask for permission before hand, since doing it without alerting Naruto of his intentions seemed to disturb the other boy.

"May I kiss you again?"

Ninety-seven… "WHAT?" No, he didn't choke—that was very dignified gaping. But seriously, what? "No, I mean…" he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was spinning from the overload of information. There was too much happening at once and kissing wasn't going to make anything better. "Sai, you know… what you read could be wrong! And, and…" Naruto decided he direly needed a distraction. He reached for his discarded blanket, clutching it between his suddenly jittery hands. "So… yeah?"

Sai was barraged with a slew of quickly spoken words and he was having just a bit of trouble separating them into distinct ideas. He had already considered that the information in the books was wrong, but he had nothing else to go on, so he kept faith. They did help him a bit in the very least. Or so he thought. And he heard both a no and a yes from the blond. He was unsure of which reply was to which statement of his. But, as the "yeah" came last and he asked the boy about the kiss last, perhaps it followed respective order.

In How to Woo that Special Person, it was mentioned that the recipient of a confession might be so abashed by it that they say things unintentionally in their embarrassment. Sai considered this. He looked at Naruto fidgeting with his blanket and his averted gaze, remembered his stammered and rushed words. How to Identify Your Emotions described these symptoms for a state of emotional embarrassment. Did that mean that Naruto was simply embarrassed by his words and could not respond properly? If that was the case, perhaps the emotions were reciprocated?

Sai still felt confused and that strange fluttering feeling remained in his chest, but he reasoned out the situation. It made sense enough, and Naruto's answer was ambiguous. Sai thought about it for another moment before he decided that this was a fair enough green light to proceed with the kiss.

Naruto's head was slightly down-turned, so Sai reached out and tipped the blond's face up with a couple fingers beneath his chin. Then, without pausing, he pressed his lips once more to Naruto's. Sai didn't close his eyes, unaware that that was a common practice. He did, however, attempt to move his lips this time, resulting in him kissing the stunned boy gently.

Naruto hadn't really expected a second kiss, so when Sai carefully set up and aligned their lips together, he was once again paralyzed with shock. Naruto's downcast gaze had shot upwards and crossed, making the other's face blurry. But… still, he noticed what was amiss. Well, there was a lot amiss in this scenario, but whatever.

Naruto pulled back from the soft kiss with a sharp inhale. "Okay. So…" Naruto was quite certainly convinced by now that his teammate like-liked him, and he felt his face heat up a little. Life worked in the weirdest ways and he wasn't quite sure he agreed with it. "Yeah. I get it," Naruto finished lamely, averting his gaze to over Sai's shoulder. His hand, by instinct, pushed the other away for a little space as his finger traced a cursory line across his mouth. Oh, right. He almost forgot. "Uh, by the way… when you… err, do that… you kind of… close your eyes." Right. Giving Sai advice was the greatest thing he could do in the given situation. It allowed him to avoid distressing matters.

Sai was surprised that he didn't get an extreme reaction again. Instead, Naruto seemed fairly calm, and from what he noticed in the dim moonlight, the boy appeared to be flushed in the face. Was he still embarrassed? Did that mean Sai was correct in assuming the feelings may be mutual?

Sai did not know what to do with his hand, so it had dropped to the other boy's shoulder, palm curving over the juncture of shoulder and neck. Naruto's skin was cool from the evening chill creeping in through the open window. Sai allowed himself to be pushed slightly away, listening intently to every muttered word coming from Naruto's mouth, especially the advice on what he should do during a proper kiss.

"Really?" he asked in genuine surprise. He had not read that in any book yet and the idea of closing one's eyes during a kiss did not seem to have logical basis. Why would anyone want to deprive themselves willingly of their sight, regardless of how blurry it was? That sounded more dangerous than anything else, but Sai was willing to trust Naruto's words. After all, the other must have more knowledge than him on matters such as this.

"Like this?" he asked curiously as he leaned forward again, intent on getting this business correct. He slit his eyes, reluctant to lose all vision before he found his target. But once his mouth had found Naruto's once more, he let his lids shut, lips slowly sliding against the other boy's in the newfound darkness. Unwittingly, his hand had curled across Naruto's shoulder, dipping down until his fingers were tracing a jutting collar bone lightly.

Was it just him, or did time decide to slow down right then?

Naruto watched as Sai leaned towards him once again, caught between the desire to push his teammate away and wanting to help Sai get kissing right. Really. That was all he was trying to do in allowing this to happen. Help Sai out. Nothing more to it.

Apparently he had thought too long on the matter or time decided to speed up again, because suddenly Sai was very, very close to his face. Snapped out of his shock, Naruto had no time to avoid the kiss (was what he convinced himself). All he could do was match the other's movements until their lips pressed together again. Okay. He could do this. This wasn't so bad. In fact, it was kind of… comfortable. Wait, what did he just think?

He closed his eyes shortly after confirming that the other's had as well. Sai's lips were surprisingly smooth, not at all chapped like his. Naruto's arms felt awkward. In the dark, he lifted an arm to wrap around the other's back before separating a centimeter to… he wasn't even sure anymore. "Yeah," he mumbled, eyes still shut, before simply leaning in again to reseal their mouths together. Naruto was a boy of action. Do first, think later.

When Naruto started kissing him back, Sai was so taken aback that he nearly pulled away. His eyes shot open momentarily to stare at Naruto's own closed ones, forgetting to move his lips as Naruto wrapped an arm around his back, effectively pulling him closer. He quickly regained his bearings, though, shutting his eyes once more and climbing onto the bed to sit across from the other boy. Naruto's encouragement gave him a bit of confidence in what he was doing, and he wrapped his other arm around the boy in mimicry of Naruto's actions.

Although this kissing business was not exactly pleasant at the beginning, Sai found that the longer he kissed Naruto, the nicer it felt. He felt warmth spread across his skin and down his stomach as he pressed their mouths further together, fingers still tracing the contours of the blond's collar bones. Sai didn't know what to do next, so he tried to rely on his instincts, since Naruto was in no position to offer him verbal advice. And instinct at the moment dictated that he should nip gently at the lower lip caught between his own. He just hoped that that was an appropriate thing to do in such a situation. He figured that he needed to invest in more books.

Sensing a more general shift in confidence, Naruto had half a mind to be somewhat impressed that Sai was doing so well for… well, Sai. Damn geniuses. Never one to be outshone in any endeavor (never mind that it was kissing another boy), Naruto returned Sai's impromptu action by running his tongue tentatively along the seam of the other's lips. No kissing by the book here, right? Although he did wonder whether he should stop and clarify this 'French kissing' thing.

Sai was just getting comfortable when he felt the other brush his tongue against his lips, causing the young man to all but freeze up for a second. It wasn't so much the shock of the action (a tongue is inside a mouth and in activities involving the mouth, like kissing, using the tongue does not seem all too illogical), but surprise at the physical reaction it caused in him. Sai felt a distinct tingle surge down his spine, and this peculiar tingle seemed to have the ability to limit his lung capacity as well. It wasn't unpleasant, exactly. In fact, it was sort of pleasurable. He was confused as to how such simple physical stimulus created such an intense sensation in a completely different region of the body. Sai seemed to be confused a lot tonight.

Since Naruto did it, Sai supposed he should do the same. Tentatively, he slid his tongue between the other boy's lips, tip flicking against Naruto's own tongue. He was surprised when the same sensation occurred again and he found himself holding Naruto rather tightly to him in response as his lower abdomen did an odd flip-flop.

Thank goodness for putting two and two together. Had his mouth not been so busy, Naruto would have smiled. Well, maybe. Actually, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Run? Wait, he wasn't supposed to be thinking now.

Pushing any other preoccupations to the back of his mind, Naruto continued with… whatever this was, slowly alternating between soft, languid kisses that warmed his core and wetter, tongue-brushing kisses that was building hotter pressure elsewhere. His heartbeat was speeding up and he could barely remind himself to stop and calm down through the pleasant haze clouding his judgment. Wait, since when did he _not_ want to stop?

Oh, fuck it. This felt nice. Sai felt nice.

While Naruto was quickly giving into whatever higher power was in control tonight, Sai was rapidly changing his opinion on kissing. It went from an undesirable activity to something he wondered how he ever lived without until now. It took a moment getting used to it, but he finally relaxed after he realized the strange physical sensations were nice and that they were only going to continue, somehow exponentially increasing in their enjoyment factor at that. Sai was having a difficult time breathing, his lung capacity somehow reduced to something alarmingly small, and his heart was palpitating in a rather hectic manner. Under other circumstances, he would have been worried. But right now, all he could concentrate on was the growing tightness in his groin with every brush of Naruto's tongue against his own.

He had finally regained control of his hands and he felt awkward holding them still, seeing as Naruto found uses for his hands (one was tangled in Sai's hair, the other clutching reflexively at his shoulder). So he slid them slowly across Naruto's skin, one pressed into the small of the blond's back and the other sliding down over his chest. He was struck by a sense of awe as he touched the other boy. Naruto's skin was scarred from years of training, yet so soft—and it was bumpy with goose flesh underneath his palm from the night air. On accident, his hand brushed against a nipple, and he was surprised to find it hard and erect. It wasn't that cold, was it? Fascinated, he palmed the nub lightly, almost forgetting what he was doing with his mouth.

Naruto twitched when he felt the other's hands on his body. Not that he minded, but it had just come as a surprise at that moment. However, it wasn't until fingers brushed against his nipple—on purpose or not—that he pulled away from a particularly deep kiss with a slight gasp of breath. A sharp tingle had coursed through his midsection down to his groin and he realized, having separated, that if he didn't stop now, he would have somewhat of a big problem to deal with. How the hell did it even get this far to begin with?

"S-Sai," he began, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down, "You should go home."

One moment Sai was deep inside Naruto's mouth and the next he was blinking owlishly at the boy as he abruptly pulled away. Only after they had separated did Sai realize how truly out of breath he was, because he found himself panting as if he had just finished training. He was about ready to ask the other why he had stopped when everything had felt so pleasant when Naruto shakily, but firmly, told him to go home.

Sai's initial reaction was to ask the boy why he wanted him to leave, but on second thought, he found it wiser to not question. He did not want to anger the boy again, not when this seemed like the set up to an argument. One of his books stressed that silence was golden and curiosity killed the cat. This seemed like an applicable situation, so Sai held his tongue.

He was about to agree to the command and bid the boy goodnight when he made the mistake of glancing down at his lap. Much to his surprise, there was a sizeable tent on the front of his trousers. So that's what happened when those pleasurable sensations occurred?

Sai stared at his erection for a moment longer before plainly stating, "My penis appears to be excited."

Naruto was torn between mortification and amusement. He settled for a small embarrassed laugh instead, unsure of what to say. Was he supposed to ignore it or reassure Sai that it was normal? "Yeah. Happens to the best of us." He shifted on his bed, fidgeting for a bit before tilting the other's head up for a very brief kiss. After the fact, he froze, feeling particularly awkward and wondering why he had done so. It was just goodbye. A formal nicety. Right.

He decided that Sai was not a safe visual target at the moment, especially since he was distinctly aware of the heat between his legs. So instead he looked past his teammate and out the window. "Uh…"

Naruto looked awkward. Considering he did not invite him to stay, Sai assumed he still wanted him to go home. But he did want at least one answer before he left or else his confusion would hamper his sleep for what remained of the night. His penis wasn't the only one he saw excited.

"Naruto-kun, does this mean you like me as well?" Sai felt fairly certain that Naruto would not kiss him back for so long if he did not have some sort of romantic attachment to him, but then again, most things concerning the boy seemed to baffle him. So he wanted an answer just to clarify. To show the boy he was intent on leaving, however, he did get up from the mattress, oblivious to the fact that his member was standing to attention in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto clamped his eyes shut. He didn't need to be seeing this right now. He probably turned a little redder too.

His initial reaction was to blurt out a resounding _no_, that he did not like Sai (or any other boys) in that way in the very least. But he thought back on what had just happened and noted the hypocrisy in his words. Shit. What… did he feel, then? "Uh… I need some time to… ah, sort that out…" Since this was serious business, he ventured a glance and locked gazes with Sai. "It's been… kind of fast. Uh, for me… uh, 'cause I'm slow… and all," he finished with as much clarification as he could whilst bewildered himself.

Sai gathered that Naruto was trying to tell him he was confused right now and needed more time to figure out what he was feeling. He could sympathize with that—after all, he had spent many hours trying to figure out what his feelings for the boy were. "I understand." When he said that phrase, it was more than just a tactic to appease the other and gain social graces. This time, Sai did understand, which gave the phrase newfound weight.

"Well then, Naruto-kun. I will see you in the morning." Sai gave Naruto a friendly smile, but this one felt… just a little different from the others in a way he could not quite explain. And then, as if he had not just been making out with the other, Sai calmly walked to the window and started climbing out.

"Goodnight." And with that farewell and his habitual smile, he was gone.

"'Night…" Naruto echoed, watching the other disappear out his window. Only when he was sure that Sai was gone did he let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. His head spun with all his thoughts. He had just made out with a boy—_Sai_, of all people—and enjoyed it. But… it was just kissing. He had conveniently forgotten the fact that it was a boy he was doing it with. It was just physical. It meant nothing… shit. Did that make him gay?

Naruto rubbed his eyes, bunched up his blankets, and plopped onto his back. "Got to start locking my window…"

**- TBC…? -**

* * *

**A/N:** Both LilPurplFlwr and myself would like to continue this little RP ficlet but, as we are both busy individuals, it remains unclear whether that will happen. But there is hope! If not, it will remain a happy little one-shot.


End file.
